Toujours liés
by Lilyeshadow
Summary: Vingt ans avaient passé depuis que Will et Lyra s’étaient séparés et avaient promis de revenir s’assoir une fois par an sur leur banc ! Jamais aucun d’eux n’avait failli à cette promesse et maintenant chacun avait sa vie.Tout va être bouleversé!
1. Chapter 1

**Toujours liés**

Vingt ans avaient passé depuis que Will et Lyra s'étaient séparés et avaient promis de revenir s'assoir une fois par ans sur leur banc ! Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait failli à cette promesse et, même si maintenant chacun avait sa vie, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'ils ne pensent l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Oxford

Lassé de voir sa femme soupirer pour la centième fois de la journée, Etienne sorti prendre l'air et réfléchir quelques instants. Voilà maintenant 13 ans qu'ils étaient mariés et pourtant jamais la mélancolie qui caractérisai Lyra ne l'avait quitté un seul instant. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait perdu son premier amour brutalement mais il pensait, naïvement surement, qu'il avait peu à peu gagné le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle ne lui avait jamais raconté leur histoire mais il avait maintenant assez de recul pour comprendre qu'elle n'oublierai jamais. Et ne pourrai jamais accepter pleinement Etienne dans sa vie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire surtout depuis la disparition de leur unique enfant il y a six mois à peine ,il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Un mercredi matin il y a six mois :

« -William ! Tu es en retard chéri ! Viens vite tu continueras ce puzzle ce soir ! Allez dépêche toi !

-Mais maman je ne veux pas y aller !

-On en a déjà parlé dépêche toi ! »

Quand Je regarde ma femme et mon fils de 6 ans je pense que je le plus heureux des hommes, enfin moi aussi je devrais me dépêcher sinon ils vont démarrer la réunion sans moi ! En plus c'est aujourd'hui que nous étudions le partenariat avec les ours et ça ferai tellement plaisir à Lyra que cela se concrétise !

« -J'y vais moi aussi et William soit sage avec maman ! Aller chez le dentiste n'est pas si terrible et après tu iras jouer au parc !

-dacodac papa, travaille bien !

-N'oublie pas Etienne nous sommes invités au Jordan collège ce soir ne rentre pas tard !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai là ! À ce soir je t'aime ! »

Je n'attends pas de réponse et m'en vais, tout comme je sais qu'elle tient à moi je sais qu'il lui est impossible de me dire ces trois mots ! C'est comme ça et je l accepte tout comme j'accepte le fait qu'elle ai voulu à tout prix appeler notre fils William mais qu'elle interdit à quiconque de l'appeler Will. Elle est comme ça et a ses secrets ,je sais par expérience que je ne pourrai pas la changer.

La journée est passée si rapidement ! Le contrat avec les ours en armure a été signé, ils vont nous aider à installer des centres de recherche dans le grand nord Lyra sera contente ! A moins que je n'arrive en retard il faut vraiment que je me dépêche ! A peine un quart d'heure plus tard je suis devant la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils me manquent tant tous les deux quand je travaille je pousse la porte et vois Lyra en larmes entourée d'une multitude de personnes que je n'ai jamais vu .Quand elle m'aperçoit elle se rue vers moi et je comprends à travers ses pleurs :

« il a disparu, perdu, j'ai peur je ne sais pas où il est ! »

J'ai si peur de comprendre mais je demande :

« Qui ça ? Qui est perdu ?

-Will ! Encore, il est encore parti, il m'a laissé, je ne le trouve plus…. ! »

Comprenant que la peur et la douleur la rendent incohérente, je demande plus d'explications à la personne la plus proche alors qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge :

« Ils étaient au parc ,elle le surveillait assise sur un banc mais elle était perdue dans ses pensées et quand elle a voulu le rejoindre pour jouer avec lui il avait disparu ! Cela fait des heures que nous sommes tous à sa recherche nous ne comprenons pas personne ne l'a vu … »

S'en suivirent trois jours de recherche avant qu'on nous dise de nous rendre à l'évidence et que je perde à la fois mon fils et ma femme, elle se comporte depuis comme un robot elle ne fait rien de ses journées elle regarde toujours dans le vide et soupire sans cesse, elle dépéri et je ne trouve rien à lui dire rien à faire pour lui rendre la vie.

Il se rend compte à cet instant qu'en fait j'ignore tout d'elle et de sa vie avant de le rencontrer et qu'elle est plus proche du vieux maitre de Jordan collège et de l'ours en armure que de lui. Et pourtant il ferai tout pour elle.

* * *

Etienne viens de sortir, je sais ce qu'il pense il voudrai tellement comprendre et pourtant jamais il ne le pourra jamais même je ne lui en donnerai l'occasion, cette histoire c'est la mienne et celle de pan, que je sens lové autour de mon cou, et pour la énième fois depuis sa disparition je m'envole au loin dans une prairie d'un autre monde, là où j'ai découvert l'amour.


	2. Chapter 2

Oxford dans un autre monde :

Helena regarde les enfants jouer et se demande encore où il est passé. Son mari se fait effectivement rare ses dernier temps, il traine et ressasse son passé, passé auquel elle n'a jamais eu accès. Elle l'accepte bien sur elle savait en épousant Will qu'il trainait un passé lourd de sentiments mais elle ne s'en était pas inquiété avant qu'il ne vienne planer au dessus de son couple et ainsi avaler peu à peu leur bonheur. Elle ne comprenait pas, ils avaient tout pour être heureux, et ils l'avaient été d'ailleurs, pendant 15 ans, ou du moins l'avait-elle cru. Tout s'était gâté il y a 6 mois alors qu'ils avaient emmené leur fille de 5 ans au parc, elle se souvient de cette journée.

…..…..

Un mercredi il y a six mois :

« Will et si on profitait de nos vacances pour aller pic niquer en famille ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Allez ne fait pas ton rabat joie Lilly a besoin de sortir regarde la elle est toute pâle !

-ok mais dans ce cas tu prépares à manger et moi je choisis l'endroit !

-Pourquoi pas allez va préparer la petite je m'occupe de tout ! »

Aux alentours de 11h j'achève de tout préparer et cherche mes deux amours, ils sont dans le jardins et jouent à cache-cache, je savais que cette journée était une bonne idée.

« Allez tout est prêt on peut y aller, et au fait ou va-t-on capitaine ?

-Au parc bien sur !Allez princesse en voiture !

-Wi wi wi vite papa ! »

La journée est passée rapidement il est déjà 17h et Will dort il faut dire qu'il a bien couru avec, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, après sa fille mais il va falloir y aller mais où est Lilly ? Ah la voilà ! mais qui est ce petit garçon qu'elle tient par la main ?

« Allez ma puce on y va dit au revoir à ton copain !

-Non

-Comment ça non il est l'heure regarde papa dort déjà il est fatigué !

-Pas au revoir il viens avec nous il a perdu !

-déjà on dit il est pas il a perdu ! »Me tournant vers l'enfant « C-est vrai tu es perdu ?Tu ne sait pas où sont tes parents ?Comment tu t'appelle ? Réponds moi je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? »

Et la je vois que Will se réveille, je lui demande de m'aider ,il regarde alors le petit et deviens tout blanc, je lui demande ce qui ne va pas il ne répond pas et se rue sur l'enfant et commence à le secouer en lui demandant son nom, je me jette sur lui et les sépares :

« As tu perdu la tête ? Tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraie encore plus ? Laisse moi faire je vais voir la police ! »

Personne n'ayant signalé de perte d'enfant on me dit que le mieux à faire était de le garder avec nous pour le moment.

Helena soupira et reporta son attention sur les enfants, le petit garçon sans nom était très vite devenu ami avec sa fille et c'est la seule avec qui il acceptait de parler, pourtant Helena s'occupait de lui comme une mère l'aurai fait et elle se sentait prête à endosser ce rôle pourvu qu'il l'accepte auprès de lui. Quand à Will ! Que dire ? On dirait qu'il ne supporte pas ne serai-ce que la simple vue de cet enfant et quand Helena lui avait fait remarqué en riant que c'était peut-être son enfant caché, il lui avait répondu « si seulement » avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant trois jours. Lui aussi refusait de parler et ça durait depuis six mois !

….…

Helena regarde les enfants, elle ne m'a pas entendu rentrer. Tant mieux je ne peut plus supporter ses reproches .Elle ne me comprend pas et ne pourra jamais me comprendre.

Mais pourquoi ce garçon lui ressemble t-il autant ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette torture. J'étais presque heureux. JE ne peux pas rester ici, comme tous les jours depuis six mois je retourne m'assoir sur ce banc et m'envole avec Kirjava loin, dans une prairie d'un autre monde, là où j'ai découvert l'amour.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme souvent, les deux enfants jouaient dans le jardin aujourd'hui ils étaient des ours en armure et allaient aider les sorcières à gagner la guerre contre l'autorité. Helena qui les regardait se demandait où cet enfant pouvait-il bien aller chercher toutes ces histoires .Il avait une imagination débordante. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Will aurait tout de suite compris d'où le garçon tenait ses références mais il ne voulait rien savoir le concernant aussi ne lui en parlait-elle pas.

En voyant les deux enfants si complices, elle se surprit à rêver d'un petit frère pour sa fille, un deuxième enfant. « Malheureusement, ca n'est pas près d'arriver Will ne me regarde plus, ne me touche plus, il ne soucie même plus de sa fille » Prenant conscience qu'elle avait peut être perdu son mari et que sa famille était sur le point d'être détruite elle se mit à pleurer.

Inconscients de la détresse d'Helena, les deux enfants à présent assis sous le saule pleureur parlaient ou plutôt à son habitude William parlait et Lilly écoutait. Il lui racontait sa vie dans un autre oxford et l'histoire de sa mère, comment elle avait sauvé ce monde et les autres en compagnie d'un garçon dont il taisait volontairement le nom, un garçon qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé. Les deux enfants avaient conclu un pacte, William lui révélait tout de lui et de sa vie et Lilly n'en parlait à personne, heureuse de partager tant de choses avec son ami la petite fille s'était tue et n'avait jamais répondu aux questions de sa mère « non maman c'est un secret ».

Elle consacrait tout son temps au garçon ne se rendant pas compte d l'ambiance familiale.

Quand à William comme tout enfant de son âge, il s'était vite adapté à ce nouveau monde, ces voitures, cette vie très différente de la sienne mais, ce qu'il ne laissait pas voir, était que ses parents lui manquaient énormément. Il avait très peur de ne jamais pouvoir rentrer chez lui, ne plus voir ses amis, ne plus écouter les histoires de sa mère. Et surtout, il se sentait coupable, ses parents devaient être très inquiets, ils croyaient surement qu'il s'était fait enlever et le chercheraient partout.

Souvent il se réveillait la nuit en pleurant, alors il se disait qu'il avait une mission et que quand elle serait accomplie il rentrerait chez lui.

Depuis qu'il était passé par erreur à travers la fenêtre entre les mondes, William réfléchissait.

Il avait vu un reflet dans l'herbe s'était approché et avait basculé. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre, il s'était retrouvé étendu de tout son long sur une petite fille à peine plus jeune que lui. Hébétés ils s'étaient relevés et regardés, Lilly avait alors dit : « «c'est toi le loup » avant de s'enfuir en courant. Naturellement ils s'étaient alors mit à jouer, ce n'est que bien plus tard que le jeune garçon s'était aperçu que ce parc, cet oxford n'était pas le sien.

Vif d'esprit et mature pour son âge il avait alors fait peu à peu le lien avec le Oxford du Will de sa mère, conforté dans son idée à la vue du père de son amie.

William savait où il était, qui était Will ainsi que le rôle qu'il jouait dans l'histoire, la vie de sa mère. Sa mère lui en avait tellement parlé, c'était leur secret à tous les deux, depuis quelques temps tout les soirs sa mère lui racontait sa vie d'avant (avant son père), lui seul connaissait l'histoire entière vue par sa mère. Il voyait bien que quand elle lui en parlait, les yeux de Lyra s'illuminaient et qu'elle rêvait souvent à ce temps lointain peuplé d'aventure de sorcières, ours en armures et fantômes.

Il voyait qu'elle ne regardait pas son père de la même manière et parfois en plein milieu de leurs discussions un Will lui échappait, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et se sentait impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire de là où il était.

Maintenant c'était différent il pouvait agir, il ne fallait pas que les parents de Lilly sachent qui il était et d'où il venait, il fallait d'abord trouver un moyen pour que tous puissent vivre réunis sans que personne ne tombe malade et sans laisser de fenêtre ouverte, s'est d'ailleurs très étrange qu'il en existe toujours ne dans le parc).

Parfois William trouvait la vie bien compliquée, il ne savait pas bien par où commencer, il était trop petit et l'univers trop grand. En tout cas quoi qu'il arrive ils protégeraient Lilly, elle était devenue comme sa petite sœur et les deux enfants étaient très attachés l'un à l'autre.

Ce jour n'était pas comme les autres, William avait assez observé ce monde, il fallait qu'il commence à chercher LA solution aussi décida t-il qu'il était temps de parler .


End file.
